I Just Want You Here Tonight
by MadGeorge
Summary: Songfic: All I Want For Chirstmas Is You. SaraGrissom, Oneshot. R&R SVP


DISCLASIMER: I do not own CSI. Never will. Kapish?

A/N: As my friends will tell you , I LOVE the song "All I want for Christmas is You", and I wanted to do a fic with the lyrics, this will probably suck, but here goes.

Song Lyrics: Lyrics borrowed from "All I Want For Christmas Is You" I Don't own the song, but I wish I did.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I Just Want You Here Tonight.

Sara sat in her bedroom, reading a crime novel and sipping at her coffee. Black. It was December 25th. To most people it was a special day, but since Sara had no family to speak of, she spent it alone every year. But tonight would be a little different, her supervisor from work, Gil Grissom, had invited her for Christmas dinner, she had always had a crush on Gil, but it had never really come to anything, so she figured it would just be a dinner. Nothing more. Gil knew she had nobody close so he had probably been feeling sorry for her. It was a nice gesture though.

She had begun her day like any other, but today she had been surprised to find a small collection of presents on her doorstep. Tokens from Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and even a small gift from Greg. Catherine had given her a red scarf, "To compliment your pretty hair." Nick and Warrick had both given her CDs, from Nick, the soundtrack to "The Virgin Suicides", and from Warrick, a disc he had mixed for her. She had been glad to get them both. Greg's gift had turned out to be a bracelet and necklace set, the bracelet was red, with small orange stones hanging from it, the necklace had been the same shade of red, with a larger orange pendant. She had remarked to herself what good taste he had. This had been a good day, and hopefully dinner with Gil would make it even better.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gil Grissom paced through the living room of his condo, he couldn't believe he'd finally worked up the courage to ask Sara over. He had had this scenario worked out for ages, but he had spent so much time denying his feelings for Sara, that he had never put it into action. She would be there in under an hour; he had to work fast. All he wanted was to make her smile. He pulled out the CD he had bought specially for that evening, he put it into his CD player, hitting track repeat. He would need all the help he could get. He stood back as the first few lines of the song started to play.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree**_

Grissom walked over to his kitchen table, there was a framed photo of Sara sitting on his counter, he picked it up and clutched it to his chest.

_**I just want you for my own, more then you could ever know,**_

_**Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you.**_

Grissom smiled. Thinking about her made him nervous, but it was a good nervous. All he wanted was to make her smile.

_**I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow**_

_**I'm just gonna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe.**_

_**I won't make a list and send it, to the North Pole for St. Nick**_

_**I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click.**_

Grissom looked at his watch, he didn't have much time, he put down the picture and headed into the living room again, he had bought a bouquet of lilies, he knew those were her favourite. White, he had decided that was the nicest colour. He set the table, for two of course. All in white, he hoped she would like that. All he wanted was to make her smile.

_**I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you.**_

All of a sudden, his phone rang, that would be Sara, he had asked her to phone when she arrived at his complex. "Hello?" he inquired, just to be sure. "Hey Gris, I just pulled in, I guess I'll be up in about 5 minutes, okay?" Grissom smiled, "Okay Sara, thanks." He hung up. "Better finish up." He thought. He quickly ran to the front door and taped on a carefully lettered sign. It read simply, "Sara, just come on in." Not complicated. Didn't need to be. Lastly, he moved toward the CD player again, he rewound the song to the right spot, he hoped this would work. All he wanted was to make her smile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sara walked into Grissom's building. She had brought along his Christmas gift, she had picked out a novel, "Best Loved Dog Stories", he struck her as a dog person. She had taken extra care to wrap it specially. She moved toward the elevator, she wondered why he wanted her to call him when she pulled in. Probably just a neurotic Grissom thing, she decided. The elevator finally arrived.

She slowly walked in, hit the button for the 9th floor, and waited until the doors opened. She knew Grissom lived in 9F, she went up to his door, and seeing the note there, slowly opened it. Inside she saw Grissom standing there. Still standing on the threshold, she looked inside. Sara gasped, he was dressed all in white, there were white lilies on the table, and the table was set in white. She watched as he pulled out a remote control and hit a button, they stood in silence, and all of a sudden, she heard a song begin to play.

_**All the lights are shining, so brightly everywhere  
**_

_**and the sound of childrens' laughter fills the air.**_

_**And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing!  
**_

_**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
**_

_**Won't you please bring my baby to me?**_

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for,  
**_

_**I just wanna see my baby, standing right outside my door.  
**_

Sara cocked her head, unsure of what to make of that.

_**  
I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,  
**_

_**Make my wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas is you.**_

And finally, Sara Sidle smiled.


End file.
